Paixão Perigosa
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Sakura é uma agente secreta suposta a matar os responsaveis pela morte da sua mãe. mas o que sera que acontece quando se apaixona pelo o filho de uns criminosos? Ok esta horrivel o sumario mas a historia axo que ta melhor.
1. A missão

Oi. O meu nome é Daniela e esta é a minha 1º fic deste genoro. eu sou de portugal por isso a fic esta escrita com o portugues de portugal, se nao preceberem alguma coisa havisem ok?

Como sabem as presonagens nao são minhas ( só algumas) mas utilizeias pra fazer a fic. espero que gostem.

* * *

Paixão perigosa

1º Capitulo – A missão.

Uma jovem noite fria, de Outono podia-se ver uma bela rapariga a passear por um jardim de Tokyo. Uma rapariga nem muito alta nem muito baixa, magra, cabelos curtos castanhos e com uns lindos olhos verdes esmeralda. Sakura Kinomoto. Uma rapariga com os seus 16 anos, simpática, boa aluna exceto a matemática que detestava. Vivia como o irmão, Touya, e com o pai. A mãe tinha morrido quando ela tinha 12 anos, durante um assalto a um banco tinha sido assassinada, isso só ajudava para o trabalho extra que ela tinha. Isso mesmo Sakura era uma espia. O seu maior objectivo era matar os responsáveis pela morte da sua mãe.

Não ganhava muito com o trabalho, mas ela só queria mesmo era matar aquelas pessoas. Ninguém sabia a verdadeira identidade da Cerejeira-Branca nem o seu próprio chefe.

Sakura guardava a sua identidade a "7chaves".

Ela passeava distraidamente pelo o jardim que nem se apercebe que alguém ia em sua direcção, só repara quando lhe agarram pela mão para ela não cair.

- É melhor teres cuidado. – Disse a pessoa. Sakura nem repara quem a agarra. Quando "acorda" já não vê ninguém.

Continua andar até sua casa. Mal entra em casa o seu cão, Kero, salta logo para o seu colo.

- Hei, amiguinho. Como estas? – Pergunta enquanto lhe faz festas. O cão sai de cima dela dando espaço para ir para o quarto. Quando lá chego liga o computador, quando vai ver o seu mail tem lá uma mensagem.

"_Rosa-Braca_

_Precisamos de ti. Tens de ir a missão Li a China. Eles estão envolvidos em vários crimes. Por agora não mates ninguém. Aparece no escritório a hora de sempre (24:00)._

_Atenciosamente_

_Klow – Chefe da XPTO. _

_PS: Espera pelo o helicóptero no mesmo sítio. A tua nova companheira tara lá a tua espera. Nada de revelar a tua identidade. Eu ainda hei-de de descobrir._

_É tudo_

_PS2: Por favor não morras nem te aleijes."_

Sakura ao acabar de ler virou-se para Kero.

- Pois parece que hoje vou ter de sair de novo. – Disse Sakura para o animal.

O resto do dia correu normalmente. O seu irmão estava a trabalhar e o seu pai estava numa conferência no estrangeiro, por isso jantou sozinha.

As 11:30, Sakura começou-se a vestir para ir em missão. Como sempre vesti-o uma camisola preta justa, umas calças também pretas e também bem justas, calçou umas botas de salto alto pretas e meteu uma mascara tipo a ninja, colocou uma arma na perna direita e outra na perna esquerda. Estava a começar a sair quando o telefone toca. Irritada volta para trás e atende o telefone.

- Sim? – Disse

- _Hei mostrega. Eu só liguei a dizer que não vou jantar, e em principio não durmo em casa._ – Disse a pessoa no outro lado da linha.

- Touya, são 11:45 por isso é estúpido vires jantar, e tu já não dormes em casa desde que o pai foi para a conferência e isso foi a 1 semana. E se agora não te importares eu quero dormir boa noite. – Sem deixar o irmão responder desliga o telefone.

Já estava a sair outra vez quando o telefone toca novamente. Mais irritada do que já estava volta a trás e atende.

- SIM. – Grita irritada

- _Oi filha. Não era preciso gritar eu estou longe mas pelo o telefone eu ouço-te bem_. – Disse o pai da rapariga

- Desculpa pai. Mas é que eu estou com sono e o Touya tinha acabado de ligar. – Desculpou-se

_- Não faz mal. Eu só liguei a informar que chego amanha a tarde. Agora vai para a cama que já está-se a fazer tarde. Xau. Boa noite. _– Despediu-se o pai.

- Ok. Xau. Beijos. – Disse. Desligou o telefone e finalmente consegui-o sair de casa.

Vai em direcção a garagem e tira um pano que tinha uma moto preta por debaixo. Monta e sai.

Em 5 minutos estava na base da XPTO. Vai em direcção ao heliporto. Quando lá chegou encontrou uma rapariga vestida da mesma maneira. Aproximou-se dela e estendeu a mão para a cumprimentar.

**- **Prazer. Sou a Cerejeira-Branca. - Disse Sakura. A outra rapariga apertou-lhe a mão.

- O prazer é todo meu. Sou Cantora-do-Vento.

- É melhor irmos. – Disse Sakura, começa a entrar no helicóptero quando a sua nova colega puxa para trás.

- Eu conduzo.

- Nem sonhes quem conduz sou eu. – Refilou Sakura

- Não eu. – Disse a Cantora-do-Vento.

- Eu – Disse Sakura.

- Eu

- Eu

- Eu

- Eu

- Eu

- Eu

- Eu

- Tu. – Disse Sakura já sabendo que a outra ia cair.

- Ok conduzes tu. – Disse sem perceber no que tinha dito.

- Tu, é que decides. – Disse Sakura entrando no helicóptero. Nesse momento repara que tinha caído numa armadilha que a nova colega tinha armado. Sentou-se no lugar do compiloto enquanto Sakura começava a ligar o helicóptero no lugar do piloto. Saíram da base e foram em direcção a China, mais propriamente Hong-Kong.

Aterraram e saíram. Começaram a andar pelos arredores de Hong-Kong a procura da mansão Li. Andaram durante meia hora e não encontraram nada. Já tinham andando muito, mal já sentiam as pernas. De repente Sakura para e começa a refilar.

- Bolas. Mas que raio é que e a porra da mação? Já viste o que nós andamos?

- Sim. A mação não devia ser difícil de encontrar. – Disse a Cantora-do-Vento.

- É pá, aquilo deve ser parecido com aquela mação não achas? – Pergunta Sakura.

- Pois e também deve ter uma placa como aquela a dizer mação Li.

- Pois é. – Começaram a andar mas pararam e olharam para a mação onde a segundos atrás tavam a falar. – Eu não acredito que tivemos 10 minutos a frente da casa.

- Pois é. E melhor é entrarmos. – Disse a Cantora-do-Vento. Saltaram um muro que rodeava a casa. Por alguns instante tentaram encontrar uma janela onde pudessem entrar. As vezes tinham-se de esconder dos seguranças.

- Bolas será que eles não se esquecem de uma janela aberta? – Resmunga Sakura que já tinha dado a volta a casa umas 3 vezes.

- Pois ate ai eu já tinha chegado. Olha o que achas de entrar-mos pelas traseiras?

- Mas desde quando é que isto tem porta das traseiras? Demos 3 voltas a isto e eu nunca vi nenhuma porta. – Reclama Sakura.

- Mas tem anda. – Começaram a andar ate que vem uma porta bem escondida entre umas plantas. – É aqui.

- Mas tu achas que eles são realmente estúpidos para deixarem a porta aberta? – Pergunta Sakura para a sua estranha companheira.

- Claro que sim. – Dizendo isso vai em direcção a porta e tenta abri-la. – Pois acho que tens razão.

- Mas tu ainda não reparas-te nas chaves? – Pergunta Sakura não conseguindo acreditar na ingenuidade da colega. – Chega para lá. – Empurra-a para o lado e roda a chaves.

Ao entrarem dão de caras com uma enorme cozinha azul clarinha. Tinha uma bela bancada a um canto.

- Pois bem. Aqui temos a prova viva que se trata-se de pessoas com muito dinheiro. – Disse Sakura na brincadeira. – Olha nós temos de encontrar provas que a família Li é criminosa, por isso acho que devemos nos separa para procurar provas. Eu procuro em cima enquanto tu procuras aqui por baixo, _Cantora-de-bainheira._ – Disse antes de começar a subir as escadas silenciosamente.

Quando chegou ao topo viu um grande corredor com varias portas. Entrou na primeira e começou a procura de pistas. Entrou na segunda e fez a mesma coisa. Não encontrava nada. Quando ia para entrar na terceira algo lhe chama atenção no fundo do corredor, uma porta entreaberta de onde saia uma fraca luz. Pensado poder encontrar alguém com as provas que ela precisava vai ver do que se trata. Quando entra fica muito surpreendida quando vê um belo rapaz mais ou menos com aparência da sua idade. O rapaz dormia profundamente sentado num cadeirão, com um livro ao colo. O rapaz era um deus grego, corpo musculado, belos traços faciais e um lindo cabelo castanho despenteado. Sakura aproxima-se mais do rapaz para poder examina-lo melhor. Quando começou a tocar no rosto o rapaz mexeu-se e acordou. Vendo aquela rapariga a sua frente pega numa espada que se encontrava ao lado do cadeirão e aponta-a a barriga dela.

- Hora, hora. O que temos aqui? Uma ladrazinha querendo-me roubar. – Disse com um voz suave. Sakura sem conseguir falar começa a correr. O rapaz irritado com atitude dela segue-a. Sakura começa a correr em direcção da escadas, mas quando começou a descer o rapaz atira a espada e raspa-lhe na perna fazendo um grande corte. Perdendo o equilíbrio cai e começa a descer as escadas a rolar. Ao chegar ao fundo a sua colega vai a seu auxilio.

- Hei minha acorda. O bolas o rapaz vem ai. – Vendo a descer a escadas pega Sakura ao colo e começa a sair da casa mais rapidamente possível. – Vala aguenta-te ate chegarmos a Tokyo. – Sem se perceber uma senhora estava num canto da casa e tinha conseguido ouvir para onde elas se dirigiam.

Chegando ao Helicóptero Cantora-do-Vento senta Sakura no banco do compiloto e sai em direcção a Tokyo.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

A senhora que tinha acabado de ouvir a Cantora-do-Vento a falar par onde se dirigiam gritou.

- NOS VAMOS IMEDIATAMENTE PARA TOKYO. NADA DE PREGUNTAS. – Começa a andar com passos delicados ate a um quarto.

Passado um bocado alguém lhe bate a porta.

- Minha senhora como disse k que iam para Tokyo, eu já arrumei as suas coisas e do menino Shaoran. Mais alguém vai? – Pergunta um senhor de idade.

- Sim tu também vais. E por agora é só. E despacha-te, partimos daqui a 3 horas. O nosso avião já esta reservado. – O senhor faz uma vénia e sai. Mal acaba de sair o rapaz que tinha atacado Sakura entra por ela.

- Ok mãe explica-te. Quem era aquela mulher? O que ela queria de mim? E porque raio vamos nós para Tokyo? – Pergunta com um olhar sério

- Depois logo saberás. E a mulher não sei quem era nem o que queria. Agora meu filho despacha-te, partimos daqui a pouco. – Disse também muito seria. O rapaz sai pela a porta sem dizer mais nada.

**_Continua… _**

* * *

Oi outra vez. espero que tenham gostado. Éu nao sei muito bem qunado posto o outro cap.

Espero por reviews, mesmo que sejam a dizer mal.

é verdade esta fic e basiada num sonho que uma amiga minha teve sem ela isto não devia de ir muito para a frente. Brigada Puka

Até a proxima

bjx

Daniela


	2. colega novo

**2º Capitulo – Colega novo**

Cantora-do-Vento aterrou o helicóptero, já na cidade de Tokyo. Ainda era noite, mas o dia aproximava-se serenamente, no céu apenas o fantasma da Lua brilhava palidamente, juntamente com as últimas estrelas. Foi em direcção á enfermaria, levando a colega, que tinha desmaiado a meio da viagem, nos braços, com alguma dificuldade. Chegando lá deita-a numa cama, chama o medico e sai silenciosamente.

Sakura acorda de repente, algum tempo depois, quando os raios de sol já tinham despontado e entravam pela janela. Sentia uma pequena dor na perna, no sítio onde sofrera o corte. Ao sentir a dor, lembrou-se dos acontecimentos da noite passada. Olha para os lados e reconhece a enfermaria como sendo a da XPTO. Tenta levantar-se mas sente alguém a impedi-la. Olha para trás e vê o enfermeiro mais novo atrás. Um rapaz alto, magro, com óculos, um cabelo preto azulado e uns brilhantes e profundos olhos cor de safira. Ele era colega da escola de Sakura, mas não sabia.

- Onde a senhorita pensa que vai? – Pergunta ele.

- Eriol deixa-me ir, bolas. Achas que eu gosto de estar aqui? – Pergunta Sakura revoltada.

- Claro que não. Tu vens para aqui tantas vezes, e dizes sempre isso. Mas eu vou deixar-te ir porque acho que deves ter de ir para as aulas.

- Pois é. Eu tenho aulas hoje. Bolas, esqueci-me! – Disse Sakura levantando-se apressadamente da maca onde estava deitada. – Ai Eriol se não fosses tu, acho que nunca me lembrava.

- Já são 2 anos a conviver contigo. E não te esqueças que temos a mesma idade. Mas desta vez eu prometo que a próxima vez que aqui vieres parar eu tiro-te a máscara.

- Tu dizes sempre isso. Mas agora a sério, eu tenho de ir, e tu acho que também. – Disse Sakura antes de sair da enfermaria.

O sol já estava a sair da sua toca no horizonte, prometendo um dia agradável.

Conhecia o Eriol há 2 anos. Ele vinha da Inglaterra, e mal chegou ao Japão entrou logo como enfermeiro para a XPTO. Ele era muito amigo da Sakura e da Cerejeira-Branca mesmo estas duas sendo a mesma pessoa. Enquanto caminhava verificou que o corte da sua perna tinha sido limpo e tinha uma pequena ligadura sobre ele. Agradeceu mentalmente a Eriol. Apenas o leve coxear da sua perna a irritava. "Tudo culpa daquele rapaz!", pensou ela.

Quando Sakura entrou em casa, no simpático bairro de Tomoeda, Kero já a esperava á porta de casa.

- Fui fazer mais uma visitinha ao Eriol. – Disse Sakura como se estivesse a dar uma explicação ao cão, afagando-lhe o pêlo.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu em direcção do colégio onde andava. Caminhando rapidamente, tentando não chegar atrasada. Quando chegou tinha uma pessoa á sua espera encostada ao portão.

- Oi Sakura, hoje chegaste um pouco mais cedo. Caíste da cama? – Disse a Rapariga.

- Para falar a verdade Tomoyo, mal dormi, estou a morrer de sono. – Disse Sakura abrindo em seguida a boca.

Tomoyo, a sua melhor amiga, era também sua prima por parte da mãe, andavam na mesma turma. Conheciam-se desde pequenas não tinham segredos uma com a outra, excepto Sakura ser uma agente secreta.

Tomoyo notou que Sakura coxeava levemente, mas resolveu não perguntar nada, já que a sua amiga de vez em quando aparecia com algumas feridas, mas não gostava de falar disso e Tomoyo não insistia.

- É melhor entrarmos. Deve estar quase a tocar. – Disse Tomoyo entrando dentro do colégio.

Quando lá chegaram sentaram-se nas penúltimas mesas. Sakura senta-se á esquerda da janela e Tomoyo senta-se á sua direita. Conversavam tão entretidas, que nem repararam que um rapaz se aproximava delas.

- Bom dia, minhas lindas. – Disse o rapaz, pregando um susto ás duas raparigas.

- Meu deus Eriol, queres-nos matar de coração? – Pergunta Sakura com a mão sobre o peito, sentindo os seus batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

- Desculpem não era minha intenção assustá-las. – Disse, com o seu sorriso gentil.

- Muito bem alunos, toca a sentar, hoje temos muito que fazer. – Disse o professor quando entrou na sala. – Hoje temos um novo aluno na turma, foi transferido para cá, veio da China, espero que o tratem bem.

Nesse momento um rapaz alto, de boa constituição, uns belos olhos cor de âmbar e um cabelo rebelde castanho, entrou na sala, arrancando muitos suspiros das raparigas. Sakura reconhece-o logo, era o rapaz da noite passada. "Mas que raio faz ele aqui? Não ficava bem lá na China? O que o chefe vai dizer sobre isto? Vai-se passar." Pensa Sakura quando vê o rapaz que acabava de entrar da sala.

- Olá, o meu nome é Li Shaoran, vim da China, os meus pais tinham de tratar de uns negócios cá. Espero que não se incomodem muito comigo. – Disse a última parte mais baixo e ninguém conseguiu ouvir.

- Muito bem Li, podes sentar-te atrás da Kinomoto.

- ATRÁS DE QUEM? – Pergunta Sakura, levantando-se bruscamente do seu lugar, não acreditando no que ouvia.

O filho do seu actual inimigo estava na mesma turma que ela e ainda por cima ia sentar-se atrás dela. " Que mal fiz eu a deus?" questiona-se Sakura.

- Isso mesmo que ouviu, senhorita Kinomoto, ele irá sentar-se atrás de si. – Muito contrariada Sakura senta-se de volta para o seu lugar, repreendendo-se pela sua explosão de raiva. O rapaz novo dirigiu-se para o seu lugar, parecendo impassível, mas sem deixar de achar muito estranha a reacção da rapariga. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar quando passou por ela, mas Sakura tinha o olhar fixo na mesa e não olhou para ele.

Durante a aula Sakura não consegui prestar atenção ao que o professor dizia. Estava a morrer de sono e tinha o filho do seu actual inimigo atrás dela. Shaoran também não prestava atenção á aula. Tinha os pensamentos perdidos e o seu olhar preso nas costas da sua colega. Ainda se interrogava sobre o porquê da explosão de fúria dela e porque a sua mãe decidira tão rapidamente que tinham de vir para o Japão. Mas sobretudo queria perceber o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, em sua casa.

Quando a campainha tocou anunciando o intervalo, parecia a Sakura estar a ouvir música que não ouvia há anos. Apressadamente sai da sala levando atrás Tomoyo e Eriol. Quando chegou á parte exterior do edifício largou os dois e começou a falar sozinha.

- Ai o que vai ser de mim? Isto não me esta acontecer! ISTO É O FIM DO MUNDO. – Queixava-se Sakura

- Sakura acalma-te. Não percebi o que tens mas acho que é uma coisa grave. – Disse Tomoyo agarrando os ombros da amiga.

- Pois eu concordo com a Tomoyo. Tu estás muito stressada. – Disse Eriol, parecendo um pouco preocupado com a atitude da amiga.

- EU ESTOU CALMA – Disse Sakura tentado acalmar-se.

Enquanto aquela cena se desenrolava, Shaoran começou a aproximar-se do grupo dos colegas. Viu que a rapariga estava nervosa e não deixou de a achar um pouco estranha, por ter tido aquela explosão na sala de aula por causa dele e agora parecia uma doida outra vez.

- Olha, desculpem mas eu ia a passar, ouvi vocês falarem e não deixei de reparar que a senhorita está muito nervosa. – Disse uma voz masculina nas costas de Sakura. Esta virou-se e deu de caras com a última pessoa que queria ver

- A CULPA DISTO TUDO É SUA. POR ISSO NÃO ME ESTRAGUE MAIS O DIA COMO JÁ FEZ. – Grita Sakura na cara de Li, voltando a ficar muito nervosa.

Shaoran não compreendeu porque ela disse aquilo e porque reagia assim cada vez que se tratava dele.

-DESCULPA LÁ, MAS EU NÃO FAÇO IDEIA DO QUE ESTÁS FALAR. ACABEI DE CHEGAR DA CHINA E É ASSIM QUE ME RECEBEM. QUE BOM! – Grita Li também na cara de Sakura.

- Ok, malta acalmem-se. Estão os dois muito stressados. – Disse Eriol metendo-se no meio dos dois, sem perceber nada da história.

- Eu estou bem, mas esta senhorita decidiu estragar-me o dia com seu bom humor. Venho aqui simpaticamente ver se precisam de ajuda, mas esta senhora começou a gritar coisas sem sentido par… – Ouviu-se um som seco de algo a estalar. Shaoran não conseguiu terminar a frase pois Sakura dera-lhe uma estalada na face.

Shaoran ficou a olhar atónito para a rapariga sem perceber porque ela lhe tinha batido. A sua face esquerda estava vermelha e tinha a marca da mão de Sakura.

- Isto é para aprenderes a não te meteres comigo. Nunca mais te atrevas a dirigir-me a palavra. – Disse Sakura, parecendo muito ofendida e indignada.

Mal disse isso, Sakura saiu deixando para trás Tomoyo e Eriol com cara de parvos e Li ainda com a mão no sítio onde tinha levado a estalada.

- Mas que raio deu nela? – Pergunta Li a Tomoyo e a Eriol.

Eles dois encolhem os ombros, também sem saberem o porquê da reacção da amiga. Shaoran desvia os olhos para a figura de Sakura a caminhar para longe deles. Irritado por ela lhe ter batido sem ao menos uma explicação plausível, resolve segui-la até á sala, para onde ela se dirigia. Chegando lá encontra a porta aberta e Sakura sentada na sua carteira com uma cara muito irritada e a tremer por causa dos nervos. Entra na sala e bate a porta com muita força fazendo a rapariga sobressaltar-se. Sakura olha na direcção do barulho e vê-o á porta.

- Pois bem Kinomoto, agora vais-me explicar porque é que me bateste. – Disse Shaoran, irritado.

- Não te devo satisfações do que faço. – Sakura levanta-se e passa por ele com intenção de sair mas Li agarra-a pelo o braço. – Solta-me. Não tens o direito de me agarrares.

- Pois, como tu não tinhas o direito de me bateres sem motivo. – Disse Shaoran, levantando a voz.

- AH POIS… E TU TINHAS DIREITO DE FAZER O QUE FIZESTE COMIGO ONTEM. NÃO BRINQUES. TU NÃO SABES COM QUEM TE ESTÁS A METER.– Grita Sakura.

- PARA TUA IMFORMAÇÃO, NUNCA TE FIZ NADA.

- OH CLARO! COM CERTEZA! EU ENTAO SOU O PAI NATAL. CRESCE MIÚDO!

- OLHA QUE EU TENHO A MESMA IDADE QUE TU!

- NÃO PARECE.

Nesse momento a porta abre-se e alguém entra silenciosamente, mas eles não se apercebem de nada com a discussão.

- E TU JÁ TE OLHAS-TE AO ESPELHO? – Pergunta Shaoran

- OLHA QUE PIADA. O RAPAZINHO NOVO TEM MESMO MUITA PIADA. –

Sakura pega num livro e tenta mandá-lo para cima de Li, mas uma mão agarra o seu braço impedindo esse acto.

-Não faças isso, Sakura. – Sakura olha para trás e vê Eriol agarra-lhe o braço.

Sobressalta-se ao ver o rapaz, já que não tinha notado a presença dele antes, e deixa cair o pesado livro em cima da cabeça do rapaz fazendo-o cair no chão.

- Desculpa, Eriol. – Disse Sakura, ajoelhando-se ao lado do rapaz no chão. – Mas também quem te manda entrar sorrateiramente! Assustaste-me!

- Tudo bem, Sakura. Deixa lá. – Disse Eriol, levantando-se, enquanto esfregava a cabeça.

Sakura pôs-se também de pé.

- É melhor ires pôr gelo nisso, senão vais ficar com um galo.

Eriol assentiu e saiu da sala. Sakura preparava-se para sair, mas Shaoran agarrou-lhe o braço mais uma vez.

- Ainda não acabámos, Sakura. – Disse.

- Não tenho mais nada para falar contigo. – Respondeu Sakura, soltando o seu braço.

Shaoran ia deixá-la ir, mas foi então que reparou numa coisa na qual não tinha reparado antes: os olhos dela. Duas esmeraldas brilhantes no seu rosto.

Agarrou-lhe novamente o braço impedindo-a de sair. Sakura soltou um suspiro de exaspero.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou, já irritada novamente.

- Os teus olhos. Já os vi em algum lado. – Respondeu Shaoran. – Tenho a certeza.

Sakura assustou-se ao ouvir aquilo e desviou o rosto. Ele não podia saber quem ela era.

- Deves ter-te enganado. – Disse mais calmamente, com um pouco de nervosismo.

- Não. Tenho a certeza. – Insistiu ele.

- Nunca te vi antes. Deve ser imaginação tua.

Sakura soltou-se e saiu rapidamente da sala antes que ele a pudesse impedir.

Shaoran ficou sozinho na sala. "Aqueles olhos… Tenho a certeza de já os ter visto… Porque ela ficou calma de repente?" Deu voltas á cabeça pensando nisso, mas não encontrou resposta. Resolveu ficar na sala até a campainha tocar para a entrada. Não ia fazer nada lá fora mesmo.

Cinco minutos depois a campainha toca. A turma entra aos poucos. Eriol entra com Sakura e Tomoyo, trazendo um saco de gelo encostado á cabeça. Quando já está toda a gente sentada, o professor entra e começa a aula.

Shaoran não conseguiu prestar atenção a nada. Ficou a aula toda a pensar onde tinha visto os olhos de Sakura. Até que enquanto estavam todos a fazer um exercício se lembrou finalmente onde tinha visto aqueles olhos.

- JÁ SEI! – Exclamou, repentinamente.

Todos os alunos viraram a cabeça para ele, menos Sakura que continuou a olhar para o caderno.

- Algum problema, Sr. Li? – Perguntou o professor.

Shaoran olhou em volta.

- Não, não, professor. Desculpe. – Respondeu

O professor encolheu os ombros e voltou para a sua tarefa. Os alunos também se desinteressaram e voltaram ao exercício.

Shaoran fixou o seu olhar nas costas de Sakura. A rapariga quase podia sentir o olhar dele queimar-lhe as costas. "Já sei onde vi os olhos dela! Na minha casa, ontem á noite. Tenho a certeza que eram iguais!... Mas… não pode ser… Ela é uma rapariga normal, não podia ser ela, mas também se fosse isso explicaria muita coisa. Mas não pode ser…"

Algum tempo depois a aula acabou. A campainha tocou anunciando o fim da aula, todos arrumaram as coisas e saíram.

Sakura despediu-se rapidamente de Tomoyo e Eriol e foi andando para casa. Ia devagar pois o corte na perna doía-lhe e fazia-a coxear levemente. Viera-se embora tão rapidamente porque não queria ter de se encontrar com aquele rapaz outra vez. Tinha medo que ele tivesse descoberto quem era. Se nem mesmo Eriol e Tomoyo sabiam e eram os seus melhores amigos, então muito menos ele poderia saber. Mas quando ele exclamou "Já sei!", na aula, Sakura quase teve a certeza de que ele sabia e ficou paralisada. Suspirou e tentou deixar de pensar nisso. Era meio-dia e o sol brilhava alto e solitário no céu, apenas acompanhado por distantes nuvens de algodão. Soprava uma pequena aragem que ajudava a refrescar aquele dia quente. Sakura caminhava até casa sem muito interesse, tinha de falar com o seu chefe mas o ânimo não era muito. Chegou a casa e já lá estava Kero sentado a porta a espera da dona.

- Kero a gente já fala, preciso de mandar um mail ao chefe. – Disse Sakura enquanto subia a escada em direcção do quarto. Entra pela porta do seu belo quarto liga o PC e senta-se a frente dele a espera que ele se resolve-se a despachar-se, Finalmente quando já estava tudo aberto, Sakura começa a escrever um mail para o seu chefe.

"_ Querido Chefinho_

_Pois bem, eu vou direito ao assunto. Sabes aquela missão onde me mandas-te ontem? Claro que sabes. Esses anormais que eu fiz uma visitinha ontem vieram para cá, e o seu filhinho querido cai na mesma turma que eu. não é normal, descobre-me onde eles vivem agora para eu poder ire-lhes fazer mais uma das minhas lindas visitinhas._

_Atenciosamente_

_Cerejeira-Branca"_

_**Continua… **_

* * *

_oi, sorry, sorry por ter demorado tanto, mas tenho tido uns problemazinhos e n tem dado para actualizar mais cedo. espero que gostem deste capitulo._

_eu espero k o proximo sai-a + cedo. eu n vou dizer nd sobre os reviews k me mandaram porke eu respondi assim k eu os recebi. espero tar a fazer bem, se nao acharem havisem. é verdade eu eskeçime de havisar nao liguem se tiver erros, eu juro k nao fazo por kerer mas eles aparecem ;p_

_espero po reviews._

_bjx ate a proxima_


	3. descobertas

**3º Capitulo – Descobertas**

O dia já amanhecia, e uma rapariga ainda se aninhava na cama. Algo se aproximava vagarosamente da cama, pé ante pé lá caminhava. Lentamente aproxima-se da cama, não fazia barulho nenhum. Cuidadosamente coloca o que trazia na mão na cabeceira de Sakura. Aproxima-se a abana um bocado para ver se acordava. Ela mexe-se vagarosamente mas não da sinal de querer acordar. Mais uma vez essa pessoa abana e desta vez Sakura abre os olhos e grita saltando da cama e sentando-se no colo da pessoa.

- PAIIII. CHEGAS-TE! Mas tu Disses-te que chegarias ontem a tarde e afinal só chegas-te hoje. – Disse fazendo beicinho.

- Querida, eu cheguei a casa ontem mas tu já estavas a dormir e eu não queria acordar-te. – O senhor Fujitaka, pai de Sakura, pega na bandeja que tinha trazido com o pequeno-almoço para a filha. Fujitaka era um homem com os seus 40 anos, alto, magro, cabelos castanhos, era professor e arqueólogo. Trabalhava muito, muitas vezes passava semanas sem vir a casa. – Despacha-te a comer se não chegas tarde a escola. – Sakura olha para o relógio e sai a correr para a casa-de-banho para começar-se arranjar. Passado 5 minutos sai a correr e começa a vestir-se, olha para os lados e vê que o seu pai já tinha saído do quarto. Começa-se a vestir apressadamente. Penteia-se e sai a correr de do quarto sem reparar que o PC dava sinal de ela ter 9 mensagens não lidas. Desce as escadas passa pelo o pai que estava na cozinha, despede-se e sai apressadamente de casa.

Naquele dia de sol, em que mal parecia Outono, Sakura corria apressadamente, como sempre. Corria para tentar chegar a escola antes do toque. Corria tanto que ao passar a passadeira nem repara que uma moto vai a passar, só se apercebe quando a moto trava a fundo para tentar não lhe acertar. Sakura assusta-se, cai no chão. Recuperando do susto levanta-se e vai em direcção da pessoa da moto.

- Quem pensa você ser? Ia-me atropelando. – Disse Sakura apontando o dedo a pessoa.

- Não tenho a culpa de você, Kinomoto, atravessar a estrada a correr. – Disse a voz mais irritante para Sakura nesse momento, Li Shaoran. Shaoran tira a capacete para poder olhar melhor Sakura. – Se a senhorita não ter reparado eu estou atrasado, assim como você, e não quero chegar atrasado no meu 2 dia de aulas. – Finta Sakura muito sério. – Eu sou uma pessoa educada e como sei que esta atrasada o que acha de eu te dar boleia? Não diga nada, vá soba. – Disse atirando o capacete para os braços de Sakura que continuava a sua frente.

- E eu como sou educada e também não quero-me atrasar eu aceito a boleia. – Disse Sakura colocando o capacete e sentando-se atrás do rapaz. – É melhor despachares-te.

Shaoran com receio que sua colega cai-se pega nas mãos dela e coloca-as a volta da sua cintura. Ela não reclama, por isso ele arranca. Em menos de 2 minutos já estavam na escola.

Desceram da moto e saíram a correr para dentro da sala. Aliviados quando lá chegaram por o professor ainda não ter chegado. Cada uma caminha para o seu lugar para se sentarem.

- Bom dia Sakura. – Disse Tomoyo para amiga.

- Bom dia… – Sakura não tem tempo de acabar a frase porque o professor entra pela a porta dando início a aula.

Sakura como sempre não prestava atenção nenhuma a aula, mas desta vez parecia ser diferente. De 5 em 5 minutos ela olhava para o relógio para ver quanto tempo faltava para a aula acabar. Mas parecia que o relógio não queria nada com ela, os segundos demoravam séculos andar. Ela olhava para a janela, olhava para o relógio. Já estava farta.

- Maldita aula que nunca mais acaba. – Disse em voz alta sem perceber.

- Pois a aula é comprida senhorita Kinomoto, mas enquanto ela não acaba, que acha de vir ao quadro resolver o exercício de matemática? – Pergunta o professor que ouvi-a ela a reclamar. Sakura contrariada levanta-se e dirige-se a quadro, chegando lá pega não giz que o professor tem na mão e começa a tentar fazer o exercício.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e nada de exercício resolvido, o professor já se estava a fartar.

- Mas afinal a senhorita vai resolver o exercício ou vai ficar a olhar para ele a espera que apareça resolvido? Se a senhorita não sabe resolver se faz favor diga. Eu não estou aqui o dia todo a espera que resolva o exercício. Vaia-se sentar. E por castigo o senhor Li ira ajuda-la em matemática, e sem discussão. – Disse rapidamente a ultima parte enquanto vi-a os dois jovens a abrirem a boca para reclamar.

Sakura muito irritada vai em direcção do seu lugar. Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e finalmente a campainha toca dando o sinal aos alunos a hora do intervalo. Sakura sai da sala e senta-se no primeiro banco que encontra no exterior a sombra. Tomoyo e Eriol também se sentam ao lado da amiga.

- Mas o stor estava para me irritar hoje? Não bastava eu passar uma enorme vergonha ainda vou ter de actuará o Li a dar-me explicações a matemática! – Refila Sakura.

- É melhor não fazeres frente ao stor. Tu sabes muito bem que o stor de matemática nunca fui com a tua cara, e o que parece também não fui com a do Li, mas como ele é o melhor a matemática e vocês não se dão nada bem acho que fui uma maneira de ele se vingar. – Explica Eriol.

- Eu concordo com ele. Pode ser que não seja preciso as explicações. O stor pode-se esquecer de comunicar a directora e assim não és obrigada a ir a essas "aulas" como Li. – Diz Tomoyo.

De repente um telemóvel toca dentro da mala de Sakura. Muito atrapalhada tira-o da mala e afasta-se dos amigos e atende o telemóvel.

- Mas que raio pensas que tas a fazer? – Pergunta Sakura muito baixo mas com um tom muito amassador na voz.

- _Desculpa lá mas eu não tenho culpa que não me tenhas respondido aos meus 9 mails. _– Disse a voz no outro lado telemóvel.

- Isto não devia servir só para casos muito importantes? – Pergunta Sakura.

_- Eu sou o teu chefe e o caso é bem urgente. Eu preciso de ti hoje logo as 7 da tarde._

- Mas que raio agora tens tu na cabeça? Eu não posso sair de casa antes da meia-noite.

_- Não sei o que devas de fazer mas eu preciso de ti a essa hora. Tens a missão de ir a casa dos Li mas antes disso teremos uma reunião. – _Fala ochefe no outro lado do telemóvel.

- Ok, ok, eu arranjo uma maneira de ir. Posso é chegar um pouco atrasada.

_- Ok não há problema, desde que não te atrases muito. Mas olha, eu não quero voltar a telefonar-te ouviste?_

- Tu é que ofereces-te me um telemóvel próprio para me telefonares, por isso não refiles. Vá, xau te logo. – Sakura nem dá tempo de falar ao chefe porque desliga logo o telemóvel e vai juntar-se aos amigos.

- Telemóvel novo? – Pergunta Tomoyo muito seria.

- Há pois isto… é que… – Sakura tenta se explicar mas não consegue, e por sorte dela a campainha toca. – Pois temos de ir ter uma linda aula de história.

Entram na sala e sentem-se nos seus lugares. Passaram-se alguns minutos e a directora entra na sala com o seu habitual mau humor.

- Muito bem, acabei de ser informada que a senhorita Kinomoto ira ter explicações a matemática com o senhor Li, eu não vou querer discussões e para me verificar que essas aulas serão dadas, elas ocorreram as segundas, quartas e sextas depois das aulas aqui na sala. Um resto de um bom dia para todos. – Dizendo isso sai da sala da mesma maneira que entrou.

- Pois eu podia-me escapar, o professor não ia dizer nada a directora. Ai, eu agora é que estou mesmo muito mal. – Reclama Sakura para Tomoyo.

- Vê pelo lado positivo, hoje é quinta. Por isso não tens as explicações. – Disse Tomoyo.

A conversa fui encerada naquele momento, o professor tinha começado a aula.

Finalmente o final do dia tinha chegado, Sakura tinha passado o dia todo a pensar em uma maneira de conseguir sair de casa sem o pai dar por isso ou então inventar uma desculpa em que ele caí-se na boa. Sozinha como costume ia a pé para casa, mas como de manhã e cause atropelada como hoje de manha, e por coincidência também pela mesma pessoa.

- Bolas hoje esta tudo contra mim. – Refila Sakura olhando para Li.

- Não refiles comigo. O meu dia também não ta a ser dos melhores. Primeiro quase tenho um acidente porque a senhorita decide meter-se a minha frente, depois a senhorita faz com que aquele anormal do professor de matemática me obrigue a dar-lhe explicações a matemática e agora eu ia descansado para casa e mais uma vez metes-te a frente. – Disse Li a sair da moto e começando a puxa-la enquanto caminha ao lado de Sakura.

- Eu não tive culpa que o anormal do professor tenha-nos dado um castigo sem pés e cabeças.

- Pois mas podias ter resolvido o exercício. Mas não é isso que eu quero discutir contigo. Quero saber como vai ser aquelas aulinhas lindas que eu vou ter que te dar. Os dias e as horas já estão, mas quanto a aula vai decorrer? Eu estava a pensar em 1 hora. Que achas?

- Por mim. Já que vou ter te que aturar, por menos tiro o proveito de aprender mais alguma coisinha a matemática.

- Ok fica a aula a decorrer durante 1 hora. Eu agora tenho de ir. Xau, te manha. – Diz Shaoran a subir já para a moto, mete o capacete e acelera.

Sakura continua durante alguns minutos estática no mesmo lugar, estava difícil de acreditar que teve uma conversa civilizada com o Li, e nesse curto espaço de tempo ele parecia uma pessoa completamente diferente. Tirando esses pensamentos da cabeça começa andar em direcção da sua casa. Chagando lá Kero salta-lhe para cima.

- Hei maroto sai de cima de mim eu tenho de me arranjar. – Disse Sakura.

- Vais sair hoje Sakura? – Pergunta o seu pai que tinha acabado de sair da cozinha. – É dia da semana, amanhã tens aulas.

- Eu sei pai, é só que… é que... tenho um amigo que faz anos hoje e por isso a festa vai ser em um bar, eu prometo não chegar muito tarde. – Diz Sakura que inventa a desculpa mesmo em cima da hora.

- Ok, eu vou deixar-te ir, mas vê-la se não chegas tarde a casa. – Disse pai. Sakura muito feliz abraça o pai, dá-lhe um beijo na cara e soube a correr para o quarto. Lá em cima, Sakura vês-te uma roupa confortável, pega numa mochila e mete lá dentro a roupa de trabalho. O relógio marca as 7 horas da tarde, Sakura pega na mala, desce as escadas despede-se do pai e dirige-se a garagem para pegar na moto. Destapa tira-a a do seu canto escondido e sai a sucata com ela para o pai na a ver. Anda com ela alguns metros, ate que perca a vista a sua casa. Monta nela, mete o capacete e acelera em direcção da base da XPTO. Não demora mais de uns minutos até lá chegar. Mas antes de entrar esconde-se na casa-de-banho para trocar de roupa. Veste a sua roupa preta mete a mascara e sai para a sala de reuniões. Entra e vê já todos sentados a sua espera, todos iguais a ela. O seu chefe como sempre comunicaria por um televisor grande, e estaria de costas para não saberem quem é, todos só sabiam que se tratava de um homem ainda muito jovem. Ele tinha entrado para a XPTO para substituir o ex. Chefe que ninguém sabia quem era nem como morrera, as únicas k sabiam ficaram tão traumatizadas que nunca tiveram coragem de contar a ninguém.

- Muito bem como já cá estamos todos vamos começar a reunião. – Disse o chefe com a sua voz grave e meio rouca. – Já a vario tempo que não fazemos uma reunião e aqui estamos hoje reunidos para discutir o caso dos Lis. O que parece que depois da nossa tentativa de descobrir mais coisas sobre os Lis eles vieram logo para Tokyo, eu gostava muito de saber esta ração deles, os agentes encarregados no caso iram lá hoje, a sua nova residência claro, para ver se descobrem mais algumas coisas. Eles já roubaram muitas coisas e mataram várias pessoas, isto todos nós já sabemos, mas infelizmente não os podemos prender porque as provas que temos não servem. Isto tem vindo a piorar desde que o chefe dos Lis morreu num acidente que ainda não se sabe a causa, e que a sua esposa se casou com outro homem, mas nesse mesmo dia também perdemos uma das nossas belas agentes. Mas não é para isso que eu vos chamei. O filho mais novo dos Lis ta inscrito na escola de uma das nossas agentes, claro que não vou dizer o nome porque a pessoa sabe quem se trata, como eu estava a dizer ta na mesma escola e na mesma turma por isso essa pessoa mantenha-se em olho nele. Por hoje é tudo porque tem de ir por mãos ao trabalho, vocês todos nesta sala não se esqueçam que este caso é um dos mais importantes para a XPTO, a anos que andamos a traz deles, agora boa sorte para o trabalho. – Acabando de dizer isso desliga-se o televisor deixando os 20 agentes presentes na reunião sentados nos lugares. Aos poucos a sala ia esvaziando, restando no fim só a Sakura e a sua nova pareceria.

- Boa noite. – Diz a Cantora-do-Vento sentando-se em cima da mesa ao lado de Sakura.

- Boa noite. Preparada para o trabalho? – Pergunta Sakura levantando-se da cadeira.

- Minha cara, eu nasci já preparada. – Disse Cantora-do-Vento, enquanto saia e cima da mesa e segui a sua companheira. Andaram até a garagem e montaram-se cada uma na sua respectiva moto. Abriram a porta e aceleraram em direcção a nova residência dos Lis. Em menos de 5 minutos estavam a frente de uma enorme mansão. Muito parecida com a outra, jardim florido, repuxos, um portão enorme, …muito parecida com a outra.

- Mas como eles em poucas horas conseguiram uma coisa destas? – Pergunta Sakura a olhar para a enorme mansão.

- Faço a mesma pergunta a mim. – Disse Cantora-do-Vento também a olhar para a casa.

- Que achas de pormos mãos a obra? – Disse Sakura.

- Estava a ver que não perguntavas. – As duas olharam-se e começaram a correr por volta da vegetação, que estava a volta da casa, a procura de um bom sítio para entrarem. Nas traseiras encontraram um portão de menor tamanho do da frente mas com o mesmo feitio. Sem pensar duas vezes elas começaram a trepar o portão. Já no outro lado correram rapidamente para perto de uma janela que se encontrava entreaberta. Vagarosamente abriram o resto da janela e entraram, num grande corredor com varias portas de madeira, e no fundo podia-se ver um escadas comprida de marfim branco.

- Ok, vamos fazer como a ultima vez. – Sussurra a Cantora-do-vento. – Desta vez sou eu que fico com o andar de cima, não me apetece muito carregar-te outra vez as costas.

Sakura nem teve tempo de responder, a sua companheira já estava a subir as escadas para o andar de cima. Sem mais escolha Sakura começa a abrir as portas e coscuvilhar os cómodos da casa. Na segunda porta Sakura podia ouvir uma voz masculina a falar.

- Mas como será possível? Não pode ser ela, não pode. Bolas esta rapariga anda-me a tirar do sério. Agora ate falo sozinho. Estou a ficar louco. – Disse a voz dentro do cómodo. Sakura conhecia bem aquela voz, não se consegui mesmo enganar, era Shaoran Li, o seu novo colega de classe. Sakura sorrateiramente entra dentro do quarto, e lá estava ele andar de um lado para o outro ao pé da janela.

- Bem me parecia que tu não és normal. Agora falas sozinho. Essa rapariga anda mesmo a dar-te volta a cabeça. – Disse Sakura no gozo enquanto fechava a porta a trás de si sem fazer o mínimo barulho.

- Bem me parecia que devias de aparecer por aqui. – Disse ele depois de recuperar do susto.

- e então quem é a rapariga que anda-te a dar volta a cabeça? – Pergunta Sakura ao aproximar-se dele.

- Nem queiras saber. Mas vamos mudando de assunto, o que raio vens tu fazer a minha casa? Mudamos para aqui para fugirmos de ti e da tua companheira, mas vocês mesmo aqui vem a trás de nós? O que se passa afinal? – Pergunta encarando-a fixamente nos olhos " estes olhos são iguais aos da Kinomoto, mas é impossível, ela ser a mesma pessoa", pensa.

- Tu sabes bem o que se passa, não me digas que não sabes o que os teus papás andam a fazer. – Disse Sakura enquanto se senta na beira da cama que se encontrava no meio do quarto.

- Para sua informação o meu pai morreu à vários anos, a pessoa que deves estar a referir é o meu padrasto, e eu e ele não nos damos nada bem, para falar a verdade a minha mãe desde que se casou com ele anda muito estranha, mal fala para mim trata-me de uma maneira bruta, …mas porque eu estou a contar-te isto a ti que gostas muito de nos vir assaltar. – Disse ele ao sentar-se também na cama mas um pouco afastado dela.

- Espera aí o teu pai já morreu há vários anos? – Pergunta Sakura a não perceber a história.

- Sim morreu há 4 anos, eu já nessa altura já não me dava muito com a minha mãe, mas ainda tínhamos confiança um no outro, mas agora …aquele Hoytoi veio estragar tudo. Olha mas explica o que vens cá fazer. – Disse ele.

- Eu até te contava mas não posso, desculpa. – Disse ela a olhar para ele. De repente ouve-se um barulho de tiros vindo do andar de cima. Assustados levantam-se da cama e saem a correr do quarto e vão direitos ao sítio onde se ouve os tiros. Ao lá chegarem Sakura assusta-se ao ver a sua colega deitada no chão a sangrar, fora atingida por uma das balas.

- Como tiveste coragem de ferir uma mulher? Hoytoi, és pior do que eu pensava. – Disse Shaoran com nojo do homem que se encontrava a sua frente.

Era um homem alto, os seus cabelos preto escuros como o carvão, a face com várias cicatrizes e uns olhos castanhos avermelhados.

- Ouve seu pirralho não te metas onde não és chamado. – Disse o Homem com a sua voz grossa e rouca. Hoytoi segura no braço de Shaoran com força mas este não mostra qualquer sinal de dor.

- Fujam já. – Disse Shaoran para Sakura que se encontrava ajoelhada ao lado da colega. Sem pensar duas vezes Sakura pega na companheira desmaiada e leva-a para fora da casa, mas ainda tem tempo de ver Shaoran no chão a levar pontapés e murros do seu padrasto e a sua mãe assistir aquilo tudo sem fazer nada. Sakura corre o mais rápido possível para o pé das motas, chegando lá mete a companheira na sua moto, ela senta-se atrás e parte para a base da XPTO.

Ao lá chegarem Sakura entra com a Cantora-do-Vento e vai em direcção à enfermaria. sabia muito bem que Eriol ia cuidar dela. Deita-a numa maca e fica à espera de Eriol. Sakura começa a reparar que a sua nova companheira não está a respirar em condições, sem ter mais nenhuma hipótese tira-lhe a mascara, mostrando a pessoa que ela menos esperava ver como sua companheira: a sua prima e amiga, Tomoyo. Sakura assusta-se e recua alguns passos para poder ver se era mesmo a sua prima. Não havia, duvidas que era ela, os seus olhos violetas, a sua pele branca delicada e os seus cabelos compridos cinzento-escuro.

Tomoyo vagarosamente começa abrir os olhos, vendo-se sem mascará assusta-se e tenta levantar-se mas não consegue por causa do ferimento na cintura.

- Calma Tomoyo, não te assustes eu não te vou fazer nada. – Disse Sakura ao aproximar-se da prima.

- Como sabes que sou eu? – Pergunta Tomoyo sem entender nada.

Sakura sem outra alternativa tira a mascara e mostra a sua identidade à prima

- Sakura? Mas tu és a minha companheira? – Questiona Tomoyo espantada.

- É o que parece. – Disse Sakura a ajoelhar-se ao lado da prima. Tomoyo tenta levantar-se mas as dores são muitas. – Calma já vem alguém para tratar de ti.

- Eu vou morrer, isto dói muito. – Disse Tomoyo já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Calma, o enfermeiro daqui é muito bom, a sério – Disse Sakura também já com lágrimas nos olhos, nesse momento a porta é aberta e Eriol entra por ela.

- Sakura? Tomoyo? O que fazem aqui? – Disse sem reparar que Tomoyo estava ferida.

- Eriol, depois explicamos, mas por favor ajuda a Tomoyo, ela foi baleada. – Disse Sakura levantando-se para dar espaço a Eriol para poder cuidar dela.

Passada 1 hora Tomoyo já estava fora de perigo. Quando Eriol acabou de fazer os curativos olhou seriamente para as suas duas amigas.

- Quem é que me vai eu explicar isto rapidamente antes que a minha doente diária apareça aqui? – Disse Eriol sério mas com um to brincalhão na voz.

- Ela não aparecerá hoje. A Cerejeira-Branca sou eu. – Disse Sakura seriamente. Eriol fica a olhar para ela, ainda não consegui acreditar que as suas amigas era agentes secretas.

- Mas se tu és a Cerejeira-Branca a Tomoyo é… – Disse Eriol

- Eu sou a Cantora-do-Vento. – Terminou Tomoyo.

- Não fiques zangado, nós nem sabíamos que trabalhávamos uma com a outra. – Disse Sakura

- Eu não estou chateado, só surpreendido. – Disse Eriol. – Mas Tomoyo o que estás tu a fazer aqui a trabalhar?

- Nem eu sei bem. A minha mãe disse que eu precisava de um emprego e um cliente dela disse que me podia dar um emprego vim a uma entrevista, que era mais um teste, e não sei como, passei. Depois tive umas aulas e agora estou a trabalhar.

- Treinaste durante quanto tempo? – Pergunta Sakura que não teve esse tipo de treino.

- 2 Anos. A Sakura era a minha primeira parceira. – Explica Tomoyo. – E tu Sakura? Como te enfias aqui?

- Depois da morte da minha mãe, eu jurei vingança. Há 3 anos vi dois homens à luta, e eu fui lá ajudá-los, dei uma surra a um e o outro trouxe-me até aqui. Passei pelos mesmos testes que tu, mas comecei logo a trabalhar. Depois passado 1 ano o Eriol começou a trabalhar aqui, mas também não sei como.

- O meu pai também era enfermeiro na XPTO, e ensinou-me tudo o que sabia. Quando morreu eu vi para cá para substituí-lo. – Explica Eriol. – Mas vou chamar uma ambulância para levar a Tomoyo para o hospital.

E assim fez, levaram Tomoyo para o hospital. Arranjaram uma desculpa para a mãe dela, por ela estar baleada e internada. Depois cada um seguiu para sua casa.

* * *

**_Oi demorou mas voltei.O cap seguinte n fazo a + palida ideia kando sera postado mas prometo tentar nao demorar muito._**

**_mt obrigado pelos reviews, e espero k continuem a ler, e k deixem reviews._**

**_te a brixima, bjx_**

**_danny_**


	4. E mais descobertas

4º Capitulo – E mais descobertas

E mais um dia nascia. A chuva apoderava-se do céu cinzento. Os trovões rasgavam o céu fazendo um enorme barulho, mas mesmo assim Sakura não se mexia na cama. Mais um trovão forte cai do céu e Sakura continuava a não mexer um único dedo. Alguém abria a porta cuidadosamente sem fazer o mínimo barulho, em passos de algodão aproximava-se da cama da dorminhoca. Quando se encontrava em menos de 1 metro de distância da cama salta em cima dela fazendo a rapariga se assustar e cair da cama a baixo.

- BOLAS TOUYA NÃO PODIAS NÃO TER CAIDO NA MINHA CAMA? – Pergunta a rapariga muito zangada.

- Monstrenga eu venho aqui de livre vontade acordar-te porque já tas atrasada para a escola e é assim eu me tratas? Irmã ingrata. - Dizendo isso o rapaz sai do quarto fechando a porta com muita força.

Sakura levanta-se do chão e começa a arranjar-se. Pega nas coisas e sai do quarto a correr. Chegando a cozinha cumprimenta o pai, come tudo a presa e sai a correr.

Quando chega a escola, para seu azar a campainha começa a tocar. Entra a correr dentro da sala de aula, por sorte o professor ainda se encontrava ausente. Aproxima-se da sua mesa e senta-se. Olha para a mesa de lado e começa a pensar nos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Perdida em pensamentos nem repara que alguém se aproxima de si. Só se apercebe quando lhe tocam no ombro. Assustada olha para traz e dá de caras com Eriol.

- Não fiques assim ela logo virá. Os ferimentos não são muito graves. No máximo três semanas e ela já pode vir a escola – Disse o amigo também olhando para a mesa vazia do lado.

- Tu percebes mais disso que eu. – Disse Sakura sem tirar os olhos da mesa. Sorrateiramente uma lágrima escorre pela face branca da jovem. Sakura ia dizer alguma coisa mas não tem tempo, o professor entra na sala enquanto Eriol regressa ao seu lugar.

Muito sério o professor dirige-se até a sua secretaria.

- Meninos, tenho uma má notícia para vos dar. A vossa colega Tomoyo, foi baleada ontem a noite. – Levantaram-se os muitos murmúrios pela sala, enquanto muitos dos alunos tentavam entre si adivinhar o que teria acontecido para a colega ter sido baleada. – Calem-se. Eu sei que é muito difícil de perceber como isso pode acontecer, mas em princípio dentro de três de semanas ela voltará para perto de nos. – Nesse momento a porta abre-se deixando passar por ela Li com um aspecto nada bom, tinha um olho negro, e vários arranhões preenchiam-lhe a cara. Sakura vira-se para ele e começa a pensar no que lhe dissera e no que vira. – Senhor Li pode-me fazer o favor de me explicar o porquê de chegar a esta hora e o seu estado?

- Desculpe o atraso mas estava com algumas dores e custou-me levantar, e o meu estado ta assim porque cai das escadas em minha casa. – Mente Li mas conseguindo que o professor acreditasse.

- Mas se o senhor esta assim tão mal porque não ficou em casa? – Pergunta o professor.

- Tenho umas explicações para dar. – Disse desviando o olhar antes fixo no professor para Sakura que se viu a baixar a cabeça muito envergonhada.

- Muito bem Li pode ir sentar-se mas terá de me prometer que quando não se sentir bem terá de me avisar. – Notificar o professor.

- OK. – Dizendo isso dirige-se para o seu lugar. E assim começa mais uma tediosa aula.

Sakura não conseguia prestar mais atenção na aula, estava muito preocupada com Tomoyo, e para mal dos seus pecados com Li também. Mas por sorte não era a única, toda a turma não prestava grande atenção. O professor praticamente estava ali a explicar matéria aos mortos a 7 palmo abaixo da terra.

Irritado com tudo, o professor decide calar-se para ver se alguém notava, mas nada, decidiu dar a matéria em voz bem alta mas também não obteve resultado.

- BOLAS MENINOS, SEI QUE É DIFICIL MAS DÁ SÓ PARA PRESTAR ATENÇAO? – Pergunta irritado, como ninguém ouviu ele só vi-o uma escolha. Com toda a força bate na mesa derrubando tudo para o chão, com este imenso barulho os alunos voltam-se todos para ele a fim de ver o que se passava. – Ainda bem que consegui a vossa atenção. E sei que é difícil estar aqui hoje depois daquela notícia, mas a matéria tem de ser dada. HÁ JÁ SEI. Como vocês não me querem estar aqui a ouvir vão fazer um trabalho de grupo. Que acham? – Disse o professor mais calmo.

- Tanto faz stor. – Disse um rapaz sem muito entusiasmo na voz.

- Então eu vou fazer os grupos. Kinomoto, ficas com o Li e com o Eriol. Janhoson com a Larenine e com o Kelione… – E assim o professor começou a separar os grupos. Sem mais escolha todos se reuniram numa mesa de cada elemento do grupo para começar a trabalhar. – O trabalho será sobre os problemas diários. Quero que façam uma lista de crimes que existe no dia-a-dia e que elaborem três. Vá mãos ao trabalho. – Mal o professor acabou de falar começou-se logo a ouvir murmúrios em cada grupo que dava o sinal que o trabalho estava a ser começado.

- Tão quem tem ideia de algum crime? – Pergunta Eriol ao grupo.

- Que tal assaltantes de casas com cor de olhos giros e que te faz pensar que conheces essa pessoa, e para alem de mais num meio do nada tão a conversar amigavelmente um com o outro durante o assalto? – Disse Li olhando para Sakura seriamente, que lhe retribuía também.

- Há? – Pergunta Eriol sem perceber o que se estava a passar ali.

- Nada não vamos voltar ao trabalho. – Disse Sakura querendo sair daquela troca de olhares o mais depressa possível. Voltaram ao trabalho logo em seguida.

Na hora do intervalo Sakura passou todo o tempo ao telefone com Tomoyo. Nas aulas seguintes continuaram o trabalho e depois apresentaram-no.

E mais um dia cansativo de aulas chegou ao fim já todos tinham saído excepto Shaoran, Sakura e Eriol que conversavam.

- Tão fica combinado assim que saíres daqui dás-me um toque que eu venho buscar-te para irmos ver como a Tomoyo está. Mas não queres antes que vá avisar o teu pai? – Pergunta Eriol.

- Pode ser.

- Tão eu vou andando antes que alguém me mate. Xau. Ate logo. – Dizendo isso da um beijo na face da rapariga deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

- Podemos começar? – Pergunta Li aborrecido.

- Que remédio temos nos. – Sentaram-se numa mesa, abriram os livros e começaram a tentar estudar.

_**Passados alguns minutos**_

- BOLAS DÁ PARA TENTARES PRECEBER ESTA MERDA? – Pergunta Shaoran nervoso.

- BOLAS AGORA O PROBLEMA É MEU? - Disse Sakura também já irritada

- NÃO É MEU. É DIFICIL DE PRECEBER ESTA PORCARIA? A SOMA DO QUADRADO DOS CATETOS É IGUAL A HIPOTENUSA. PRECEBESTE?

- EU SEI ISSO BRIGADA. NÃO PRECEBO O QUE É ISTO AQUI NO MEIO.

- BOLAS É UM X.

- SE NA TUA TERRA XAMAS ISSO UM X TUDO BEM, NA MINHA É RISCOS.

- EU SOU CHINES MAS ESTE X TA EM JAPONES OU INTELIGENCIA RARA.

- CLARO CULPA-ME A MIM.

- Olha nenhum dos dois está com cabeça para aulas hoje, amanhã podemos ir a biblioteca e recuperamos as horas pode ser? – Pergunta Li já a arrumar os livros. Sakura segue os mesmos passos do colega. Começaram a sair da sala. Já lá fora Sakura pega no telemóvel fazendo intenção de ligar a Eriol.

- Olha, tu não queres vir também ver a Tomoyo? – Pergunta Sakura a Li.

- Pode ser. Mas assim o Eriol escusa de te vir buscar eu levo-te. – Disse enquanto se encostava a moto e segurava dois capacetes. Sakura pega no telemóvel marca no número do Eriol que começa a chamar.

- Tou Eriol? – Começa Sakura.

- Sakura? Acabaste cedo! – Disse Eriol no outro lado da linha

- Sim eu depois explico. Mas olha, eu liguei mas é para avisar que vou como Li ao hospital.

- Com o Li? Mas, … ok eu não digo mais nada. Então eu vou já indo depois encontramo-nos lá. Xau. – Disse Eriol.

- Ok. Xau. – Sakura desliga o telemóvel e vai em direcção a Li. Ficam durante alguns segundos a olhar um para o outro. Shaoran entrega um dos capacetes a Sakura e as suas mãos roçam fazendo os dois arrepiarem-se.

- É melhor irmos. – Disse Li acordando para a realidade. Ele monta na mota sendo seguido por Sakura. Li mal sente as mãos da rapariga na sua cintura arranca a alta velocidade em direcção ao hospital. Em quinze minutos lá chegaram. Desceram e entraram no hospital. Foram em direcção ao balcão perguntaram o quarto onde Tomoyo estava e dirigiram-se para lá. Ao entrarem reparam em Eriol que já lá estava e vagarosamente foram-se aproximando da cama da doente. Por sorte Tomoyo estava acordada.

- Oi miga, como te sentes? – Disse Sakura aproximando-se da amiga.

- Tirando estas dores insuportáveis, estar internada numa cama de hospital, e mais uma data de coisas, estou bem. – Disse Tomoyo com uma voz bem fraca.

- Sim nos percebemos. Mas como é que levaste o tiro? – Pergunta Li a pobre da doente.

- Pois eu não me lembro bem. Eu estava a passear a noite, e de repente vejo uns homens a sair de uma casa, e a parti dai não me lembro de mais nada. – Tenta explicar Tomoyo com a intenção que o colega acreditasse na mentira.

- Pois isso é mau. – Disse Li não acreditando lá muito na história. Começaram a falar mas foram interrompidos pelo telemóvel de Sakura.

- Será que dá para me parares de ligar? – Refila Sakura quando atende o telemóvel.

_- Desculpe lá senhorita, mas a senhora não responde aos meus mail's mais uma vez. Tu, é que tens de perder essa mania. _– Disse a voz no outro lado da linha.

- Eu não tenho a tu vida. Já soubeste o que aconteceu ontem?

- _Sim é estou preocupado com a tua colega, mas já falei com ela. E mesmo com ela assim tens de ir trabalhar. Vai a China, antiga casa dos Li. O Helicóptero já esta a tua espera. Vá despacha-te._ – Acabando de dizer isso desliga.

- Desligou! – Disse olhando para os colegas. – Pois bem eu tenho de ir, sabem como é. – Disse olhando para Eriol e para Tomoyo. – Vá xau. As melhoras Tomoyo. Li amanhã as 11 da manha na biblioteca dá?

- Claro. – Disse Li. Sakura despede-se de todos sai do quarto e começa a andar em direcção a sua casa que ficava perto.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««$&&$»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Mal Sakura saiu do quarto aquilo ficou pior que um funeral, ninguém falava. Shaoran no meio daquele silêncio começou a pensar: " Se for ela a rapariga de ontem a noite? Tenho da seguir, e é já."

- Desculpem mas eu também tenho de ir xau. – Disse Li a sair do quarto rapidamente.

- Será que ele vai a traz dela? -Pergunta Tomoyo a Eriol.

- Não sei. Mas espero bem que não. – Responde o rapaz.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««$&&$»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Shaoran corria apressadamente pelo hospital ignorando os avisos dos médicos e doentes. Ao sair da porta da rua pode ver o seu alvo a ir pelo lado esquerdo. Sem pensar duas vezes decide segui-la. Sakura nem reparava pois ele escondia-se sempre que ela olhava para traz a procura de algo.

Sakura entrava em casa saindo dela em 5 minutos vestida de negro. Entra na garagem e sai montada numa mota negra. Na rua arranca a alta velocidade. Nesse momento, por sorte, passa um táxi. Shaoran sem pensar duas vezes faz sinal para este parar. Ele pára e Shaoran entra.

- Siga aquela moto rapidamente, mas sem dar nas vistas. – O Homem olha intrigado para o rapaz mas faz aquilo o que lhe pede. Já durante o percurso o senhor decide manifestar-se.

- Sabe rapaz não devia de estar a seguir a pobre da sua namorada.

- Ela não é minha namorada, é só uma colega de turma. – Explica Shaoran.

- Hum, rapaz se você esta seguindo a sua colega então deve estar apaixonado. – Nesse momento a moto para e a rapariga sai. O motorista segue mais alguns metros para não chamar muito atenção da jovem, quanto Shaoran repara que se encontravam no heliporto desértico. Lá encontrava-se vários homens vestidos de preto e todos com mascaras como a que Sakura que tinha posto depois de tirar o capacete. Sakura segue rapidamente até ao helicóptero e entra. Shaoran segue-a conseguido passar despercebido entre os outros homens e já quando o helicóptero estava a levantar ele consegue entrar. Quando já se encontra lá dentro senta-se no lugar do co-piloto.

- Quem diria. Sakura Kinomoto, a minha querida colega, é também a minha querida ladra. Nunca imaginaríamos isso não é querida. – Disse Shaoran com ironia na voz, fazendo assim Sakura notar a sua presença.

- O que estas aqui a fazer? Como descobriste? – Disse Sakura tirando a insuportável mascara e olhando para ele.

- Fácil querida, os teus olhos, devias saber que essa cor e destacável a metros de distancia. E Tomoyo também esta metida nisto não é? Ela é a tua companheira. Foi ela quem o estúpido do meu padrasto deu um tiro. – Disse Shaoran muito irritado mas com os olhos ainda dirigidos para a rua.

- TU NÃO TENS NADA A VER COM ISTO.

- POIS NÃO QUE IDEIA. TU ENTRAS NA MINHA CASA QUEM SABE COM A INTENÇAO DE ME MATARES, E EU NÃO TENHO NADA A VER COM ISTO.

- A CULPA É DOS TEUS PAIS.

- MAE. NÃO ME DIGAS QUE AQUEKE ANORMAL É MEU PAI.

- QUERO LÁ SABER. SÓ SEI QUE SÃO OS MAIORES CRIMINOSOS A FACE DA TERRA.

- SIM POIS ENVENTA MAIS HISTORIAS. SÓ FALTA DIZERES QUE ES UMA AGENTE SECRETA POR ISSO É QUE APARECES-TE LÁ EM CASA.

- E É. AXAS QUE EU TENHO CARA DE LADRA?

- NÃO SE VÊ UMA PESSOA PELA APARENCIA.

- OH CLARO, MAS DESDE DE QUANDO É QUE TU SABES ESSAS COISAS? – Nesse momento de raiva Sakura tira as mãos do volante o helicóptero e vira-se para Shaoran. – SABES, TU SÓ VIESTE ESTRAGAR MAIS A MINHA VIDA. TU E A TUA FAMILIA RIDICULA.

- SIM CLARO EU SOU… – Não pode acabar porque nesse momento o helicóptero começou com turbulências, mas eles nem notavam. Estavam mais entretidos com a discussão. Só repararam quando o helicóptero começa a cair e Sakura cai em cima de Shaoran.

- Mas que raio foi isto? – Pergunta Sakura tentando sair de cima do rapaz mas sem muito sucesso. Sempre que tentava se levantar voltava a cair. Shaoran também tentava sair daquela posição imprópria, mas não conseguia. Sem pensar duas vezes abre a porta a traz de si e puxa a rapariga fazendo assim com que ambos caíssem dentro de água. Sakura que não esperava essa reacção na consegue nadar e cai em pico para fundo do mar. Shaoran depois de ter caído para dentro de água começa a nadar para cima. Chegando lá tenta procurar a colega mas não a encontra.

- SAKURA? SAKURA ONDE ESTAS? SAKURA RESPONDE. – Grita o rapaz desesperado mas sem receber resposta. Muito preocupado com a rapariga mergulha tentando encontra-la. Lá em baixo havia vários peixes coloridos, rochas, algas, corais, …

Já quando o ar não aguentava mais dentro dos pulmões viu-a deitada na área no fundo do mar inconsciente. Vai em seu encontro pega-a ao colo e leva-a a superfície. Lá em cima, a rapariga não dava sinal de respirar. Desesperado mesmo ali em alto mar faz-lhe algo parecido com respiração boca a boca. Passado algum tempo ela começa a tossir e a cuspir agua, e voltou a respirar outra vez, mas para mal dos pecados do rapaz, ela não acordou. Shaoran começa a olhar para todos os lados a ver se via algum barco que pudesse resgata-los mas só avistou uma ilha ao longe. Pega de forma mais confortável na colega e tenta nadar o mais rápido possível sem levar a rapariga a ter a cara dentro de agua. Quando finalmente chegam a ilha, Shaoran deita Sakura da forma mais confortável possível e vai a procura de lenha para poder acender uma fogueira a fim de poder secar as roupas e aquecer os dois.

_**Continua…**_

**__**

* * *

_Pois é, axo k nao demorei mt tempo, comparado com os outros. Espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo. antes de mais nada queria pedir desculpas a minha mamae kerida por nao ter esperado por ela (ja que foi de ferias e deixou a filha sozinha) para revisar o cap. e queria agradeçer a minha maninha por ter feito isso por ela, merci merci maninha._

_tao queria agradeçer os Reviews :_

_Estelar, isa47 (mt bigada miga), maylene angel (titia), xia (a outra titia), littledark, lumi-ichi, cleo (maninha kida), Tomoyo-chan91, aggie18, dead lady (mamae desnaturada, k nem da noticias se ta viva ou nao) e por ultimo mas nao menos importante a tixa (a minha nee-chan kinda)_

_espero n ter eskeçido de ninguem, mas se eskeçi desculpem._

_bjx e espero que continuem acompanhar e a deixar reviews_


End file.
